La navidad con una estrella
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: ¿Cómo sería pasar la navidad con una estrella? solo había una persona que no le importaba ese tipo de festividades, si bien, era una persona solitaria, una persona egocéntrica, una persona presumida y sobre todo un actor orgulloso reconocido. [One-shot]. Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl.


**Mi personaje adicional es: Barry Kahn**

 **Tema central es: solidaridad.**

 **Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **La navidad con una estrella"**

Las calles y edificios estaban cubiertas del característico color blanco de cada año dejando mostrar la majestuosidad de la nieve en su totalidad en aquella ciudad. Cada edificio, establecimiento u hogar tenían pequeños arreglos navideños unos muy sencillos o algunos hasta muy grandes y extravagantes llamando la atención de quien pasara por aquel lugar llenando cada rincón de color verde, rojo, plateado y dorado, sin olvidar también las pequeñas luces que tintineaban en la noche cuando estas eran encendidas, parecía que estuviesen compitiendo para ver cuál o quien era mejor. Así era cada año se adoptaban las costumbres que al pasar de los años se trasmitía de generación en generación.

Máxime, los niños mantenían esa ilusión de creer en la navidad que en sus rostros dejaban ver esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba a cada uno.

Poco a poco la navidad se hacía presente en toda la ciudad, acercándose con lentitud ya que faltaban pocos días para convivir con los seres queridos; siendo una fecha para estar en familia y amigos. Siendo una fecha de paz. Siendo una fecha de alegría y felicidad. Nadie podía resistirse a estas fechas tan importantes que los terrícolas añoraban cada año, ni siquiera niños, ni los adolescentes y ni los adultos se quedaban atrás.

Sin más que hacer después de las rutinas diarias como la escuela, el trabajo o el hogar se disponían a salir a caminar, a salir a patinar, a salir a formar muñecos de nieve poniéndoles bufandas y gorros viejos aparte de una nariz de zanahoria con pequeñas piedras para decorar lo que formaría o pudiese ser su cara y sus brazos hechas con ramas de árboles, a salir a acostarse en la nieve para formar la típica figura de Ángel de diferentes tamaños, a salir a jugar a lanzar bolas hechas de nieve, o simplemente entretenerse con cualquier otro juego que se pudiese aprovechar con la espesa capa de hielo que cubría a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, solo había una persona que no le importaba ese tipo de festividades, si bien, era una persona solitaria que le gustaba vivir en lujos disfrutando de su fama, una persona egocéntrica, una persona presumida y sobre todo un actor orgulloso reconocido por todo ser humano que habitaba la tierra. Después de algunos meses de haber entregado la película del _"Gran Saiyaman vs Mr. Satán"_ la cual había tomado otro rumbo por ciertas circunstancias por lo que había llevado al filme, pero gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos aquel día, Barry Kahn obtuvo una tremenda popularidad. ¡Que más podía pedir! ¡Estaba en la cúspide de su carrera!

Conducía con cautela su convertible rojo por las calles de Ciudad Satán dirigiéndose a su departamento después de un difícil día de grabación en las locaciones de esta misma urbe. Pedía a kami-sama que terminase el día de una buena vez ya que el tempestuoso clima empeoraría los siguientes días y así no lograrían grabar nada, entonces decidieron suspender las grabaciones hasta nuevo aviso hasta que el clima mejorara.

―Este clima es espantoso ¿Cómo vine a parar a esta ciudad? ―gruñe― odio esta temporada ¡Estoy que vomito arcoíris de árboles de navidad! ―frunce más el ceño, deteniendo la marcha del automóvil por la luz roja del semáforo dirigiendo su mirada azulada a unas de las tantas tiendas departamentales que pertenecía a la franquicia del gran Mr. Satán que para su desgracia conocía a la familia que salía de aquella tienda― ¡vaya! que coincidencia ―dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Debimos haber traído el carro, empeoro más el clima ―dice el pelinegro― sino Pan se enfermara.

― ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa! ―frunce el ceño la primogénita de Mr. Satán― ¿no es así?

Dejando las bolsas en el frio suelo ―Yo no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa Videl ―tapando perfectamente a la pequeña Pan en los brazos de su progenitora.

―Sera mejor saludarlos ―sin pensarlo dos veces, estaciona el auto cerca de la acera y baja del convertible, obedeciendo la orden que su cerebro mando a sus extremidades inferiores― ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! ―quitándose las gafas oscuras sin dejar de sonreír.

―Pero si es Barry Kahn ―dice Gohan sorprendido.

―Barry ―pregunta la ex‐justiciera― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Qué manera de recibirme es esta! ¡No ven que soy un actor de primera!

―Nunca se te quitara esa manera de ser ¿Verdad Barry? ―Videl sonríe con soberbia.

―Qu-Que dices…

―" _Justo en el ego de Barry"_ ―Pensó Gohan riendo con nerviosismo.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de la hija de Mr. Satán cambio el tema de conversación― Solo pasaba por aquí y de pura casualidad los vi ―echando un vistazo al pelinegro quien traía muchas bolsas que la ojiazul le dejo a su cargo― Veo que necesitan un poco de ayuda.

―Gracias Barry la necesitamos ―Gohan decide entrar en la conversación que su esposa y el famoso actor mantenían.

―La verdad no la necesitamos ―contradice Videl.

Barry solo les mira con confusión, nunca pensó que la joven pareja tuviera ese tipo de _"desacuerdos"_ ― ¡Que dilema! ―ríe.

― ¿Te molestaría si nos dejas un momento a solas por favor? ―comenta el pelinegro.

―Claro, no hay problema Son Gohan ―poniendo en su lugar los lentes oscuros.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Gohan? ―lo mira con enojo.

―Entiendo que todavía estés molesta con Barry, pero...

―Yo no lo es… ―interrumpida por su esposo.

―Shii, déjame terminar por favor Videl. Yo sé que no lo quieres admitir o tal vez no ¡Yo que sé! ya fue y lo que haya pasado ese día es pasado ¿Si?; yo creo que no lo hizo con el fin de hacernos daño, solo lo hacía porque estaba celoso de que yo le quitara su papel estelar ―colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de su esposa― no dejes que te siga afectando ¡además! ―cambiando de tema― que te parece si lo invitamos a pasar la navidad con nosotros ¿Qué dices?

―Pero ¡estás loco! ―sorprendida por lo que su esposo acababa de decir― no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones para hacer esto Gohan.

―Ya veras, pero mis intenciones son buenas Videl. Estamos en fiestas navideñas y no hay que amargarnos la vida con algo que es pasado.

―Pero… ―anonadada.

―Pero nada amor, sé que Barry es una buena persona aunque no lo demuestre cuando está rodeado de demás personas ―sonríe con sinceridad.

―Bueno tal vez tengas razón, aunque todavía sigue siendo una persona egocéntrica y presumida. El seguirá siendo el famoso Barry Kahn.

―Exacto, no hay que juzgarlo antes del tiempo ―mira al rubio que estaba recargado en el cofre del convertible rojo― Sabemos que hizo cosas que casi perjudicaba nuestro matrimonio, solo hay que darle una segunda oportunidad.

―Me da la impresión de que estas muy seguro de lo que haces.

―Solo veo las cosas como tal mi querida Videl.

―Está bien ―suspira con resignación arqueando las cejas― pero si las cosas salen mal, me veré en la penosa necesidad de que ya no entre de nuevo a nuestras vidas ¡entendido Gohan!

―Como usted diga Madame, como usted diga ―regalándole un beso en la frente mientras se acercaban hasta el presente que los estaba esperando.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunta el rubio― ¿Qué decidieron?

―Serias tan amable de ayudarnos Barry ―dice el primogénito de Milk― como veras, el clima empeoro, llevo muchas cosas, ya es tarde y si la pequeña Pan se expone más al frio enfermara.

― ¡Debieron decirme antes de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí parado! ¡Tardaron demasiado! Suban que mi piel se atrofiara con este frio infernal.

―Hay va de nuevo ―Videl pone los ojos en blanco.

Después de haber charlado todo el camino, la familia Son junto al prestigiado actor Barry Kahn se dirigían a la residencia de los Son. Para Barry era extraño convivir con esa familia que le causaba algo especial en su interior. Algo que nada ni nadie hacia tal efecto en él.

Tranquilidad.

Paz.

Felicidad.

Comodidad.

Eso era lo que le provocaba estar cerca de ellos una familia conformada por tres integrantes. Máxime, no le agradaban los niños y daba gracias a kami-sama ya que la ventaja de esa noche es que ya estaba dormida la pequeña Pan.

¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

―Muchas gracias Barry ―agradecen los dos pelinegros.

―No agradezcan, yo no tengo problema en ayudar a la hija del gran Mr. Satán y a su yerno ―dice con sorna.

Videl con el poco tiempo de conocer a la celebridad que todos amaban, captando el comentario que había hecho― ¿No gustas pasar?

― ¡No! así está bien, no quisiera estorbar ―dice Barry algo incómodo.

Gohan ríe― ¡Hombre, para nada! eres bienvenido a nuestra casa cuando gustes.

―Ya es momento en que regrese a casa ―carraspea.

― ¿Estás seguro Barry? ―pregunta Videl no muy convencida.

Notando las intenciones del famoso rubio― Iré a acostar a Pan ―dice Gohan cargando a la infante― por favor coméntale cariño ―susurrándole en el oído de la pelinegra.

―Antes de que te vayas, en esta ocasión decidimos estar solo los tres en esta navidad: Gohan, la pequeña Pan y yo ―continua― ya es momento en celebrar como una familia que somos. Pero a mi esposo se le metió esa loca idea en la cabeza ―Barry escuchaba con atención, pero algo extrañado por esa familia.

¿Qué tenía que ver el con ellos?, ¿Qué tramaban?

― ¿Te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros? ―termino por decir la ojiazul.

Al escuchar esas palabras Barry queda petrificado, no sabía cómo actuar ni cómo responder ante tal cuestionamiento de la heredera de Mr. Satán. Sí que estaban locos. Empezando a reír a carcajadas Barry se retira del lugar sin dar respuesta alguna.

¿Qué pasaría con su reputación?, ¿Qué diría toda esa gente que lo conoce?, ¿Qué diría la prensa?, ¿Cómo era en verdad pasar una navidad con la familia Son? O más bien ¿Cómo sería pasar la navidad con una estrella?

Todas esas incógnitas pasaban por sus pensamientos, dejándolo con cierta incertidumbre que nunca había pasado hasta el día de hoy. Si bien, se prometió a si mismo que nunca en su remota vida pasaría la navidad con una familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, ya que le afectaba ese tipo de festividades. Sin dejar de reír, el rubio entra a su automóvil poniéndolo en marcha. No podía ser tan inesperado para el rubio pero pasar la navidad con la familia Son, eso no lo esperaba. Tenía que pensarlo antes de que todo sucediese. Dejando de reír como un loco su expresión en el rostro se endureció siendo la misma persona que él conocía. Siendo esa persona orgullosa. Siendo una persona que no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás.

¡Qué diablos estaba pasando!

Tal vez era una mala jugada que el destino le estaba poniendo o tal vez no.

Tal vez estaban vengándose por los sucesos que había pasado junto a esa familia o tal vez no.

Tal vez él estaba enloqueciendo o quizás no.

 **-o-**

― ¿Qué dijo Barry? ―pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

―Es un malagradecido, no dijo nada solo se empezó a reír como un loco cuando le comente tu fabulosa idea― hace una mueca.

― ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que se lo tomara como un juego ―ríe divertido― que se podía esperar de Barry.

―Pues si ya sabes cómo es, para que lo invitas ―lo mira con recelo.

―Vamos Videl, cariño no te enojes, tú y yo nos encargaremos de Barry, mañana no será posible estar contigo estaré muy ocupado ―mostrado una sonrisa maliciosa― prometo complacerte.

― ¡Nos encargaremos! ¡Estás loco de remate! ―exclama la ex‐justiciera que luchaba por la justicia― Espera, esa sonrisa no me agrada para nada ―siguiendo el juego a su esposo.

―Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy loco. Ya verás que lo que planeo es con buenas intenciones. Y lo que digo es enserio señora Son.

―Más te vale Son Gohan, porque si no es así yo misma te matare con mis propias manos ―dice en forma de broma― ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos.

―Sera un honor hacer buenos tratos con usted señora Son.

―No sea payaso señor Son, que mente tan cochambrosa tiene usted―ríe para alivianar la poca tensión que se había formado.

―Te amo Videl ―regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Yo también te amo ―sin poder evitar mostrar a su esposo la tonalidad carmesí que se hacía presente en las mejillas de la ex‐justiciera.

Sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tal vez funcionaria el plan, tal vez Barry seguiría siendo la misma persona después de todo. Pero tal vez habría un pequeño cambio. Al tocar la puerta del departamento, Videl tenía algo de prisa pero sin duda fastidiaría al rubio por el resto de los días antes de que llegase la navidad.

― ¿Quién tiene la osadía de venir a molestar a esta hora de la mañana? ―al abrir la puerta se queda sin habla.

―Hola, buenos días Barry. ¡Anda! Arréglate que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ―sonríe con dulzura.

― ¿Qué? ―sin entender. Era extraño, ese comportamiento de Videl hacia él no era normal.

―Anda, no tenemos todo el día.

― ¿Por qué no te acompaña tu esposo Son Gohan?

―Tiene mucho trabajo de parte de un prestigiado catedrático en la universidad en donde trabaja.

―Ya veo, ¿y por qué yo? ―la mira con recelo.

―Porque escuche que tendrías unos días de descanso por el clima tempestuoso que está azotando a la ciudad Satán.

―Vaya que si eres muy astuta mi querida Videl. Ahora entiendo por qué Gohan está muy enamorado de ti, sí que corrió con mucha suerte ―dice con sarcasmo― suertudo.

―Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y nuestro amor se ha ido forjando más con el pasar de los años en fin, no hablemos de mí será muy aburrido ―dice mientras seguía parada en la entrada― cambiando de tema, como no recibimos respuesta alguna, tu respuesta la tomamos como un _"sí"_ , así que mueve esas piernas flacas Barry.

― ¡Oye! Mis piernas no son flacas ―dice con enojo― ¡Soy atractivo para las mujeres!

Videl ríe a carcajadas― sí, sí, como tú digas Barry. No lo dudo.

― ¿Dudas de mi atractivo?

―No, pero siempre tienes que ser así Kahn, deja de ser tan egocentrista y presumido ―dice seria― Anda tenemos prisa.

― ¿Qué? Espera, yo no dije nada y mi respuesta es no ―intentando cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta en la cara!, o la prensa se enterara que clase de actor eres por tratar de esta manera a la hija del campeón mundial Mr. Satán.

― ¡Bien! Tú ganas, iré a cambiarme ―dando la media vuelta― más te vale que mi piel no se dañe más de lo que ya está por este estúpido frio que hace en esta maldita ciudad.

―De acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso ―cruza los brazos― me encargare de tu belleza personal.

Videl ni floja ni perezosa echo un vistazo al departamento del rubio. Le extraño que no tuviera arreglos navideños, ni siquiera un árbol de navidad… no tenía nada ¡nada!, la pelinegra se sentía a la vez mal por el chico; sin embargo, no era su culpa y no lo culpaba a él por no festejar esas fechas tan importantes, no teniendo a nadie a su lado con quien compartir una vez al año. Así que la propuesta que Gohan y Videl le ofrecieron sigua en pie.

― ¿Qué tanto miras Satán?

―No, nada ―dice con nerviosismo.

―Vamos, no sé qué tramen par de tortolitos ―desconfiado.

―Como si fuéramos a raptarte, no seas patético Barry ―pegándole en el brazo.

― ¡Eso dolió! ―con un puchero.

― ¡Por favor! no fue tan fuerte ―ríe Videl.

―Si me pasa algo malo te hare responsable junto con tu esposo Son Gohan ¿Eh? ―sonríe― recuerda que soy una celebridad.

Después de haber llegado al centro comercial donde todo estaba listo para el evento, la cual, Barry no estaba enterado gracias a Videl. Caminando al lado de la heredera de Mr. Satán su cabeza empezaba a maquilar cientos de preguntas, su pulso empezaba a acelerarse hasta sentir las pulsaciones en la garganta pensando que el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, muchas personas lo reconocieron completamente empezando a gritar como locas histéricas sin excepción alguna.

Llegando al evento, Barry no sabía que hacer habiendo mucha muchedumbre en el lugar, sabia manejar a tanta gente pero… ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Solo era cuestión de que empezase a hablar la ojiazul.

― ¿Y bien? Que tienes en tu defensa.

―Nada Barry, solo te puedo decir que es un evento de altruismo a tu nombre ―sonríe malvadamente.

― ¡Kami-sama! ―exaltándose― En que me metiste Videl Satán.

―Es para tu imagen Barry Kahn ―contestándole de la misma manera.

― ¿Mi imagen? si claro ―dice con nerviosismo― yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas Videlsita.

―Pues entonces déjalo si no te parece, solo estas ayudando a gente que necesita al menos un regalo… así que te pondrás ese traje de Santa Claus para hacer reír a todos estos niños necesitados, debes ser más solidario Barry deberías de ser un poco más compresivo en este tipo de temas. ¿Eres ignorante o qué?

Sin decir nada, las palabras de la pelinegra lo habían sacado de sus casillas. Analizando bien la situación esa chica tenía razón ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

―En lo que haces tú trabajo, iré de compras ―Sin más que decir Videl se retiró para hacer sus cosas que le hacían falta para la llegada de la navidad, solo eran pequeños detalles para estar preparada. Estaba tan emocionada en festejar la navidad con su familia y un invitado llamado Barry, estaba tan ilusionada de que las cosas podrían salir bien como ella las esperaría, esperando con ansias estar satisfecha.

― ¿Todavía más? ―exclama el rubio.

Ya no tenía salida y no tenía ni idea de lo que tramase la joven pareja, ¿Qué le depararía el destino para los siguientes días? Tendría que esperar, tendría que ser paciente, las nuevas experiencias que llegarían en su vida tendría que valorarlas mucho mejor. No en toda la vida se topaba con unas personas así, con unas personas que valoraban la vida, con unas personas que valoraban la diversión, con unas personas que trataban vivir al máximo sus vidas, unas personas que se preocupaban por todo, y sin olvidar unas personas que eran geniales. Tenía que admitirlo Gohan y Videl eran personas fabulosas, brindarle un espacio en su familia no se lo imaginaba. El día transcurrió y Gohan se encontraba en el centro comercial ayudando a Videl por las demás compras que les hacía falta.

― ¿Cómo va Barry?

―No lo sé Gohan, lo deje solo ―sonríe con júbilo.

―Qué mala eres Videl Satán.

―No lo soy Gohan, debe de aprender que es la _**solidaridad**_ tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo ¡Fue tu idea!

―Si lo se cariño ―con una gota de sudor en la frente.

―Bien, creo que eso es todo ―mirando su reloj de mano― ya es tarde ―arque ambas cejas.

―Que rápido pasa el tiempo no Videl.

―Así es.

Barry no podía estar más cansado, había sido un trabajo difícil según él. Estaba fastidiado por lo que tuvo que soportar a tanta gente ¿Por qué se quejaba? Era su trabajo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Pero sin duda alguna tenía mucho de que pensar, mucho de que reflexionar. Teniendo que aclarar sus ideas en esos días que no vería a la familia Son. En contra de su voluntad tenía que asistir al compromiso. Los días transcurrieron y la navidad había llegado a los hogares y cada recóndito lugar estaba de fiesta.

―Gracias por la invitación ―comenta el rubio― no tenían que hacerlo.

―No agradezcas Barry ―cargando a la pequeña Pan en sus brazos― Pan está muy feliz de que estés aquí.

El infante solo movía sus pequeños brazos en señal de que quería estar cerca del actor poniéndolo nervioso por estar a escasos centímetros de la pequeña.

―Anda, cárgala ―sugiere Videl.

―N-No, así está bien ―da algunos pasos hacia atrás.

―No me hagas enojar Barry, hoy estoy de buen humor para que me salgas con esto ―frunce el entrecejo.

―Está bien ―dice con los brazos extendidos para estar una mínima distancia considerable― ¿Cómo estas pequeña Pan? ―Pan al escuchar la voz del famoso actor empieza a reír.

La velada con la familia Son pasaba lentamente como si fuera en cámara lenta nunca espero que ese par de tortolitos le dieran regalos, no tenía como agradecerles por tanta hospitalidad. Pero a la vez se sentía mal por no llevar nada. En pocas palabras entendía a lo que días atrás Videl le comento: _**"solidaridad"**_. Esa era la palabra. Eran muchas emociones en pocos días no podía retroceder el tiempo para que esto no hubiese pasado cuando se los encontró en el centro comercial, pero por eso pasan las cosas llevándolas a algo desconocido, no podía pedir más, era un hecho.

―Espera, Barry ―deteniendo la marcha del rubio antes de que se subiera al convertible.

―Ahora que ―sin entender.

―Muchas gracias por venir ―con una mano en la nuca― pero recuerda esto Barry ―prosigue― La solidaridad es la acción de dar, sin recibir nada a cambio… todo lo que hiciste es fenomenal eso hablara bien de ti, ahora, espero que hayas entendido el mensaje que Videl y yo te estábamos dando.

―No soy tonto Gohan, en fin muchas gracias por la velada ―sonríe con arrogancia.

―De nada ―Gohan sonríe con sinceridad. Sin más que decir gira sobre sus propios pasos para volverse a refugiar en el cálido hogar que lo esperaba― _"siempre serás Barry"_ ―pensó el pelinegro.

―Hpm, ¡vaya! Que patraña es esto ―dice Barry con las llaves del convertible en las manos. Sin dejar de sonreír y mirando al cielo estrellado como si lo tranquilizase por completo― debo de admitir que es una familia muy peculiar ―poniéndose esos típicos lentes de color negro que siempre acostumbraba a cargar sin perder esa personalidad que lo caracterizaba.

Sin querer la familia Son removió en el interior del gran actor sentimientos que nunca creyó sentir. Empero, todos esos esfuerzos que Videl, Gohan y hasta la pequeña Pan hicieron por varios días fue por un buen bien. En el vocabulario de Barry Kahn no existía ese tipo de valor, siendo una persona que no le gustaba la navidad por cuestiones del pasado o por ser un actor de primera como alardeaba. La solidaridad que la familia Son le demostró en esos días no tenía precio alguno. Recibió muchas cosas de parte de las personas que no imaginaba; sin embargo, estaba muy agradecido en especial con la familia Son. Todo había sido una locura.

¿Quién diría que el prestigiado actor estuviera interesado en esos temas?

Máxime, por Videl Satán y a Son Gohan quienes se tomaron la molestia de tomar un poco de su tiempo para hacer quedar bien al actor.

Barry tuvo que dejar a un lado sus prejuicios― _"La solidaridad es la acción de dar, sin recibir nada a cambio…"_ ―esas palabras que Gohan le había dicho no dejaban su mente en paz repitiéndolas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio― en verdad me dieron una gran lección, sin en cambio no recibieron nada por parte mía ya que no fue necesario para ellos. Me pusieron entre la espada y la pared esos dos ―ríe con fuerza.

Hay cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas pero hay cosas que pueden ser dadas por las personas menos esperadas sin que ellos recibieran nada a cambio. Y este es un claro ejemplo de la familia Son regalando ayuda o cosas a quien menos lo necesitas gracias en especial a Barry Kahn quien dejo a un lado su apatía, su orgullo.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte para este one-shot navideño. Creo que me enfoque más en Videl y Barry, me hubiera gustado que Gohan participara más pero las cosas se me dieron así XD jeje. No me maten, por favor.

Gracias por permitirse tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle la oportunidad a este fic, espero sea de su total agrado y de ante mano están cordialmente invitados a dejar review, fav y follow me harían muy feliz saber que les pareció. También acepto críticas, quejas, sugerencias o tomatazos si gustan, lo que ustedes gusten darme.

Sin más, me despido ¡Nos vemos!

Hasta la próxima.

Les deseo felices fiestas :D y un gran abrazo.


End file.
